Felicia Tilman
Biography Felicia Tilman is Martha Huber's sister. Early Life Little is known about Felicia's early life, although it has been mentioned that Felicia was the "popular one" and that her mother paid more attention to her rather than her sister, Martha. Felicia also has a daughter, Beth. Beth's father left Felicia alone and never returned. Since then, contrary to tradition on Thanksgiving, Felicia and Beth never shared a meal with anyone, let alone each other. The reason being that Felicia felt there was nothing to be thankful for, and refused to allow a male classmate of Beth's into the house. Felicia also engaged in several brief relationships with several men, which disrupted Beth's childhood. Felicia went on to become a nurse, and moved to Salt-lake City in Utah. There, she worked with Mary Alice Young, who would later move to Wisteria Lane. Season 1 Felicia first arrives on Wisteria Lane to aid with the search for her sister Martha Huber, who has gone missing. However, as Felicia informs Edie Britt upon her arrival, she knows psychically that her sister Martha has been murdered and the only reason she has come to Wisteria Lane is to discover who is behind her sister's murder. After finding and reading Martha's journals, Felicia discovered that Martha was blackmailing Paul and Mary Alice Young because they had bought a baby named Dana from drug addict Deirdre Taylor and then moved to Fairview and changed the baby's name to Zach Young. Felicia then realized that it was Paul who had murdered her sister as he had obviously found out that Martha was blackmailing Mary Alice and wanted her to keep quiet about his secret. After revealing that she knows everything, Felicia tells Paul to get out of town for good or she will expose both Zach's true identity and the fact that he murdered Martha. Paul agrees to go but Felicia then informs him that Zach shall be staying with her from now on. Felicia then informs Zach that his father is not planning on coming back and that he shall being living with her. This then results in Zach attacking Felicia with a hockey stick which causes Felicia to fall down the stairs, causing severe injury to her neck. Season 2 Felicia has been discharged from the hospital, but is still badly bruised and wearing a neck brace. Mike goes to visit Felicia to see if she knows where Zach is, as he has recently disappeared after failing to murder Mike. Felicia informs Mike that she does not know where Zach is and that she herself is going back to Utah for a few months to recuperate. Felicia then returns to Wisteria Lane a few months later as the nurse to Noah Taylor (father of Deirdre, and Zach's legitimate grandfather). Both Felicia and Mike comfort Zach after hearing the news that Paul has been killed, as Noah instructed Paul to be arrested and then killed in the back of an armored truck. However, Paul is revealed to be alive. This results in Felicia planning her final act of revenge against Paul. After sneaking into his home through the backdoor, Felicia searches, locates and steals the spare key to Paul's house. Upon discovering her in his kitchen, Paul instructs Zach to throw out all of their food as Felicia may have tried to poison them both. Felicia then calls the police from her home and reports that Paul has been threatening her. Whilst phoning the police, she is in the process of pumping large quantities of her own blood from her body. The police inform Felicia that no action can be taken against Paul by just making threats, to which she replies that she will just have to deal with the problem herself. That following evening, Paul walks into his kitchen only to slip and discover blood on the floor and on the kitchen walls. The police quickly come upon the scene and place Paul in handcuffs when they discover two of Felicia's fingers in the trunk of his car and Paul is escorted to prison. Felicia escapes to the mountains and retreats to a log cabin where she checks in under the alias of her dead sister "Mrs. Martha Huber". Her secret ist covered up by Karen Mcklusky who caught Felicia the night she framed Paul, but she convinced Karen to keep quiet. After all Karen hates Paul too. Season 7 However, it emerges that Felicia was pulled over for speeding and arrested for having no identification, prompting Paul to be freed. Felicia is sent to prison for eighteen months. Back in prison, Felicia sticks up a newspaper cutting of Paul in her prison cell. Her roommate claims that he looks like a killer and says it is a shame he was released. "It's all for the best," Felicia replies. "Paul can receive the punishment he's entitled to. Just between us, Paul will be dead within six months." When her roommate asks how that's possible, she replies: "Paul Young doesn't have friends on that street. I do." The friend Felicia has on the lane is her daughter Beth Young (Paul's Wife). Beth goes to the prison to tell her mother what Paul is up to. Felicia is later horrified to learn that Beth has fallen in love with Paul, and Felicia warns Beth to stay away from "that monster" before being dragged backed to her cell. She’s genuinely surprised to hear that her nemesis is in the hospital recovering from an assassination attempt. Felicia makes a call to the person she believes may have been behind the shooting: Mike Delfino. Mike visits Felicia at the prison to assure her that he had nothing to do with the shooting. Felicia looks perplexed. Later, Beth is kicked out of the house by Paul, who discovered that Felicia was Beth's mother. Felicia is mortified and disappointed at her daughter for not being 'successful' at anything, much less being a tool in her revenge against Paul. When Beth begs for her mother's forgiveness, Felicia shuts her out completely. It is not much later that a desperate Beth decides to donate a kidney to an ailing Susan before shooting herself in the head in Fairview's hospital. When Beth is put of life support, Felicia is visited by Paul. Felicia confirms that she will be getting the life support turned off, much to Paul's dismay, as he believes she can still recover. Felicia tells him that it is time to let her rest and that they should put their hate behind them, now that Beth has died. Later, Felicia is visited by the prison warden who tells her she has been granted an early release. Felica begins to smile. Felicia moves back to Wisteria Lane, and Paul is shocked to discover that she is living in one of his houses. Felicia explains to him that the house was under Beth's name and that her will states that she recieves the propert y. Paul is even more annoyed to learn that Felicia has Beth's ashes and leaves. Felicia visits Paul and tells him that she would like to spread the ashes with him. Paul argees. As they are driving Felicia tells Paul that she is sorry that Martha drove Mary Alice to suicide and that they should trust each other. Paul argees but is shown hiding a gun on his person. At the lake Felicia reveals to Paul that she knows he has a gun, and points it on him (successfully stealing it away from him eariler). She tells Paul that she shoot him now and go scott-free. Instead she throws the gun in the lake and finally makes a truce with Paul. Only to go home and put Beth's real ashes back into the urn, telling Beth shooting Paul would be to easy. Personality Felicia shares a striking character trait with her sister, Martha Huber, in that they both possess the ability to say the nastiest things about other people with the most cheerful smile. On playing the character Harris commented: "People do find Felicia evil. I think she's just determined. She's a zealot pursuing an objective that no one wants her to pursue. And it makes her really eccentric. And even though a man she's pursuing is the one who committed murder, he's only considered creepy by people and Felicia is always considered evil. I think that's so interesting because he's really the bad person. She's just trying to get him caught. But she is extreme. I think she doesn't stop when other would. She keeps on, she keeps pursuing and I think that is a scary thing. She just keeps scraping away until she eventually gets what she wants. And if she doesn't get it one way, she'll go around and do it another way. She's completely unpologetic about it. She doesn't care what anybody else thinks." Quotations Behind Closed Doors Development Felicia was written for Harriet Sansom Harris to portray; Marc Cherry had befriended her and previously worked with her on several of his short-lived sitcoms. Reception The character of Felicia has received an overwhelming positive reaction from critics and fans alike. Although, critics have noted a change in character since her return to the series in Season 7, which has divided opinions. Trivia *Although she is addressed as Mrs. Tilman several times by Zach and Mike, we assume that she is Miss. Tilman as no husband is ever seen or mentioned throughout her time on Wisteria Lane. However, Season 7 reveals that she has a daughter named Beth, and a husband who walked out on her. Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:Mothers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Medical Personnel Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Time-Jump characters